beinghumanfandomcom-20200214-history
Stevie Atkins
Stevie Atkins was a ghost and a friend of Sally's who killed himself in his Junior year of high school. As he committed suicide, Stevie may never have recieved a door. History When Stevie was in high school, he was regularly tormented by another student named Van, and did not seem to have any friends. He appears to have had a liking for Dianne Alcott, who later died of malaria on a humanitarian trip to Africa. He killed himself in 2001 by taking sleeping pills. As a ghost, he befriended two other ghosts named Dylan and Phil. His friendship with them seems to have arisen simply from them being ghosts and their youthful appearance, as they do not share any particular interests and Dylan seems to be easily aggrevated and violent. Season 2 Sally first meets Stevie after being convinced by her roommates and Nora to go to her high school reunion in the season premiere, where she finds him haunting her old high school. The next day, he introduces her to his friends Boner, whose name is really Phil, and Dylan. Stevie suggests that they take Sally to the bridge because she's bored, but Dylan wants to go 'raging.' Sally agrees, in spite of not knowing what raging is and Stevie silently shaking his head no. At the party, Dylan and Boner show her that raging is actually possessing people, and they begin by 'hijacking' two guys. Sally is really excited, but Stevie assures her that it's not that great. She asks him if there's some magic portal between the shoulder blades, and he's surprised that she's never taken a body before. He explains to her the basics of possession, and she asks why he isn't wearing someone. He says that he used to, but it sent him down a very dark path, and no matter who he was in he was still himself on the inside. Later, Sally is out on the patio when Dylan approaches her and attempts to kiss her. Sally refuses on the grounds that it is not her body, but Dylan begins to sexually assault her. Stevie saves her by pulling the two of them out of their hosts. Dylan becomes enraged, and shoves his hand into Stevie, which causes him great pain. In self-defense, Stevie rips his hands through Dylan's shoulders, destroying Dylan. Stevie panics, and warns Sally not to possess people anymore before disappearing. Stevie next appears in the ninth episode of the second season. Stevie is hanging around outside of a restaurant, when Sally appears and jokes about making omelettes float. Sally has come to him for advice about how to shred the reaper that she believes is going to kill her. Stevie says that it is as easy as sticking your hands into their essence and ripping them apart. Sally is surprised at the ease, but Stevie has serious misgivings. He tells her that she can't just go up to someone and do this. It's killing someone for good, and can make ghosts dark. He also reveals that since the incident, Boner and the rest of the gang (who never appeared to the audience) are afraid of him and no longer want to see him, and the only time she has been to see him has been this once to learn how to shred. He seems distraught and completely regretful of having killed Dylan, although Sally assures him that it was to save her and in self-defense. Stevie sincerely and seriously warns her against shredding the reaper, because she wouldn't be able to take it back. Sally ends up trying and failing to shred the reaper, and eventually accepts the offer to become a reaper. The reaper's first assignment for her is to shred Stevie. Sally begs him to reconsider, because Stevie has only shredded Dylan and that was to save her. However, the reaper tells her that Stevie also shredded Boner and the others, which is why they are gone. He also says that Stevie is stalking his old high school tormentor, Van, in the hopes that he can shred Van when he dies. Sally talks to Stevie in the hopes of convincing him to admit to his crimes and stop, so that the reaper will leave him alone. Stevie denies all of this, and insists that the only ghost he has shredded was Dylan. Sally tells him that she knows about Boner, but Stevie continues to say that Boner is still here, he just doesn't know where. She also knows about his plan to shred Van. Stevie admits to her that he has played a few pranks on him, but that's it. She continues to try to get him to confess to save him, and tells him that he's unbalanced. He explodes at that, and tells her that she's the one who's unbalanced. He says that he's glad Boner is gone, because now he can't judge him. Stevie also says that she doesn't know what kind of a monster Van is, and that maybe if he dies, Stevie will shred him. Sally stops at that, and whispers that she can't help him anymore. He exclaims that he doesn't need her help, because she's crazy. At this point, the reaper appears behind Stevie and shreds him. (I've Got You Under Your Skin) Sally eventually discovers that the Reaper was her all along, and, distraught with guilt, she shreds herself so that she can try and save Stevie and Nick from Limbo. Season 3 Stevie first appears in this season alongside Nick and Sally in Limbo in the season premiere. Neither Stevie nor Nick seem to hold a grudge against Sally for putting them in there. They are running towards the Limbo version of the brownstone, where Sally knocks and shouts for Josh and Aidan to come down and answer the door. Stevie is pessimistic about their chances, not even slightly expecting it to work and guessing that they've done this 784 times. Sally says that at least when they do this, they're together. When Sally looks back again, Stevie and Nick are gone. It turns out that Stevie and Nick have been constantly reliving their death. When Nick looks up out of the water, having drowned, he sees Zoe sitting on a bench and reading a book. Sally helps him out, and then goes to help Stevie. Stevie finds himself hanging from a tree outside of his parents' house. He remarks that this isn't the way he killed himself- he overdosed on pills- but Sally says that his limbo is watching his parents go on without him as she cuts him down. Again, they run to the brownstone. Stevie and Nick tell Sally that they've been thinking that they should try something else. Sally asks when they've had time to conspire, and they tell her that they have time while they're running and while she's knocking on the door. The next time they go to the brownstone, however, the door is open because of Donna's black magic. Stevie and Nick tell Sally to go through, because it's her door, but she convinces them to go through as well, so Josh and Nora have to dig up their remains after Sally wakes up and tells them that Stevie and Nick are back, after a humorous misunderstanding with Josh where he thinks she's saying that Stevie Nicks is here. (It's a Shame About Ray) Stevie and Nick are alive and well in their respective bodies now. Nick goes to live with Zoe, while Stevie decides to go off on a road trip across the U.S., stopping place to place. Among his goals is losing his virginity. Josh and Sally are concerned that this is a great way to get chopped into tiny pieces. Stevie insists that he'll be fine. Sally convinces Josh to give Stevie a few hundred dollars to get by, and Stevie promises not to kill himself this time. (Dead Girls Just Want to Have Fun) Sally and Nick find themselves becoming zombies and craving human flesh and raw meat, the same is revealed to be true of Stevie as well. (Your Body is a Condemned Wonderland) After Nick was killed by Zoe in self defense after he tried to eat her, Josh and Sally came to see Stevie's parents and instead they found Stevie there. He revealed that his parents was at their lake house and he moved back because the road trip didn't workout as he had a hard time trying to get a job and he had been living on the streets. Sally told him that he couldn't stay there and that they have to eat raw meat or else they will start to rot. Later Josh found an arm in the kitchen and called for Sally and Stevie. Stevie revealed that he did go on a road trip but got scared and he wanted to see his parents and he did, he says that they were happy to see him. Stevie slept in his own room that night and he found them dead next day. He stored their bodies in the freezer and when normal food was not enough and his ear started to rot, he says he almost felt like eating their bodies. Josh asked if it was his fathers arm, Stevie told him no it's the mail man and asked if they really wanted to help him and they said they will. Stevie brought them to his garage and he revealed that every morning he thinks about killing himself but he doesn't do it because he is scared of what will come after, he tells them that he wants them to kill him. They tried to talk him out of it and Josh told him he was a good guy and Stevie replied that he was hungry and attacked Josh but Sally manages to get him off Josh and Stevie told them he is going to kill someone.Josh tells Sally to leave the room and he convinced her to do it by saying it was his fault because he brought them back and he had to deal with the consequence and pain. After Sally left the garage Josh killed Stevie, ending his pain. Stevie later appeared before Josh and Sally now a ghost once again, he thanked Sally for bringing him out of limbo and giving him another chance at life, Stevie's door appears and he steps through it, but Sally rembered that it was the same one Nick walked through and told him to wait but it was too late as he had already stepped through. Stevie was destroyed and absorbed by Donna similar to Trent. Category:Zombie Category:Characters Category:Being Human Syfy Category:Syfy Characters Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Syfy Zombies Category:Supernatural Beings Category:Syfy Ghosts Category:Protagonists Category:Destroyed Category:Males Category:Ghosts